mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
My Candy Love Wiki:Categories
Categories are a way of organizing and sorting multiple pages and files. This makes it easier for people to find exactly what they want. The My Candy Love Wiki has many categories, each with their own purpose. This page is a glossary and describes what the most important categories should be used for. For a complete list, visit . General * Browse: The top level category. Only for the home page. * Images: All images should have this category. * Index: All pages should have this category. * Templates: All templates should have this category (not including any documentation templates). To add a category to a template page, add the at the end of the page and place the category(s) between the tags. * Videos: All videos should have this category. * Wiki: All Wiki namespace pages should have this category. Main Pages * Article stubs: Pages that are no longer than a couple sentences should have this category. It can be removed when the article has had more information added. * Characters: All character pages should go here. ** Animal: All characters who are animals. ** Dateable: All characters who Guardian can date go here. ** Females: All characters who are female go here. ** Males: All characters who are male go here. ** Semi-Dateable: All characters who are somewhat available go here. * Episode: All episode pages go here. * Events: All event pages go here. Images * Animated short images: Images from the animated short. * Backgrounds: Images of the various backgrounds in the game. * Character images: The top level category for all images of the various characters. Each character should have their own category. ** Images of Agatha‏‎: All images that include Agatha. ** Images of Alexy: All images that include Alexy. ** Images of Amber‏‎: All images that include Amber. ** Images of Black: All images that include Black. ** Images of Candy‏‎: All images that include Candy. ** Images of Capucine‏‎: All images that include Capucine. ** Images of Charlotte: All images that include Charlotte. ** Images of ChiNoMimi: All images that include ChiNoMimi. ** Images of Deborah: All images that include Deborah. ** Images of Iris: All images that include Iris. ** Images of Jade: All images that include Jade. ** Images of Ken: All images that include Ken. ** Images of Kentin: All images that include Kentin. ** Images of ‏‎Kim: All images that include Kim. ** Images of Leigh: All images that include Leigh. ** Images of Lysander: All images that include Lysander. ** Images of Rosalya: All images that include Rosalya. ** Images of Violette: All images that include Violette. * Clothing images: The top level category for all images of the various clothing Candy can wear. Do not add any images to this category! ** Accessories images: All images of various accessories. ** Bottoms images: All images of various bottoms; pants, skirts, shorts, etc. * Wiki images: Images that help aid in the design or function of the wiki. Templates * Article management templates‏‎: Templates that aid in the management of articles. * Category templates: Templates for use on category pages. * Template documentation: All documentation pages should have this category. Other * Blog posts: All blog posts made by our editors. When creating a post, please add this category. * Candidates for deletion: Articles that have been deemed unfit for the wiki. Add the template at the top of a page to include that page in this category. To be used sparingly. Category:Wiki